moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeliren Chesterhill
History Aeliren's life had almost always been an easy one, other than a few shocking events in early adulthood. Childhood Aeliren was born to Sebastian and Elisabeth Chesterhill, in the coastal town of Keel Harbor. Born five years before the construction of the Greymane Wall, he never had any experiances outside Gilneas. His father was a shipwright and his mother worked at the local inn. He lived a relatively peaceful life with his sister, Emily. Northgate Rebellion When the Greymane Wall was built, Aeliren's father was amongst those unhappy due to the closure of the harbors, but he never took arms against the King, unlike others. He was conflicted towards the rebellion, not helping out either side himself, but turning a blind eye when his son sneaked out the house to help out the wounded. Aeliren learned much about tending to the wounded from a corporal who claimed to be part of the Blades of Greymane. He never knew his name, as he was killed at the wall, along with almost all of the other members of the regiment years later, but he inspired him to join up when he could. His sister often sneaked out with him. The first few times she did, he didn't know and was surprised when he saw her following him. He was often busy and didn't have time to cut his hair, and it kept falling in front of his face. Emily often teased him about him, to his great annoyance. However, with some spare cloth she made him a headband to keep his hair from getting in front of his eyes. Today, although worn by years of use, he still wears it. When he was 14 years old, his father taught him how to fight. The rebellion was getting intense, bombardments were frequent and innocent passerbys were often assaulted in the streets. He learned how to shoot from a matchlock rifle, and at about this time, his interest for engineering started to appear. He tinkered a bit with the rifle every now and then, trying to figure out how to make it load more than one bullet at a time. One of the darkest days of his life was when his sister died. They were out again when the rebels attacked. Bullets were flying and Aeliren narrowly avoided being hit several times due to his speed and agility and ducked for cover. Emily wasn't so lucky, a rebel shooting her several times before she hit the ground. All Aeliren had to use as a weapon at the time was a small dagger, but the only thing on his mind was to kill the man who shot his sister, shot one of his closest family members. He went out of his hiding place and charged at the man, who turned his rifle towards him. Aeliren reckognised the rifle as a matchlock, and knew he'd had to reload between each shot. While the man fired shot after shot, Aeliren dodged each of them, most of them narrowly, and made his way to the rebel, kicking his rifle out of his hands and knocking him flat on his back, before bringing his dagger to the shocked man's face and slicing his throat out. He saw many people die, but this was the first time he'd actually killed someone. He didn't know what happenned after that, as everything blacked out for him. When he awoke, it was a few hours later. He blamed himself for his sister's death, never forgetting it. He made many trips to her final resting place in the Keel Harbor graveyard. Adulthood and Fall of Gilneas At the end of the Northgate Rebellion, Aeliren returned to Keel Harbor, where he stayed. He was depressed, having lost his purpose and his sister. He occasionnally left to go to Gilneas City. During one of these trips, the City fell into lockdown. He quickly volunteered to help evacuate the City. It was then that he first saw the Worgen, beastial wolf-men summoned by Archmage Arugal. He didn't fight any himself, but saw many fall to the guardsmen's swords. He evacuated with the others to Duskhaven, where he joined the town militia. He often went out to capture Worgen with other militia members, capturing one himself. He participated in the liberation of Emberstone and volunteered in the battle for Gilneas City, where ha made a happy reunion with his father who had joined as well. The happy reunion was cut short when Sebastian was killed at the bridge to the Greymane Court. The fury that was present in Aeliren when Emily died was present once more, and in recklessness, he attacked all three Forsaken soldiers on his own, making it out with a few wounds, including a broken leg. The Blades of Greymane After the battle of Keel Harbor, in which he couldn't participate due to his wounds, he left for Stormwind via Darnassus. He was once again without purpose, until he came across the recruitment stand for the newly-revived Blades of Greymane. Thoughts of the man who was so kind to him back when he was young flashed in his mind, and he enlisted that same day. The Fall of Pyrewood Aeliren had been serving for several month already, his skills and devotion earning him a promotion to Corporal. By that time, the Blades were rebuilding Pyrewood Village for use as a base of operations. The nearby Forsaken had attacked Pyrewoord one day, and the Gilneans were outnumbered, ending with their retreat out of the village. The Defense of Surwich Aeliren was present during a Horde attack on Surwich, and used his skills during the following battle, earning himself a promotion to sergeant in the aftermath of the battle. Around that time, he became friends with a Blades member named Jacob Firewind. Skirmishes in Stonetalon The Blades had moved into Stonetalon, after a skirmish in Ashenvale. Firewind had dissapeared a while ago, left the Blades and they didn't contact each other since. Appearance Aeliren is slightly smaller than average, his height reaching roughly 6' feet, and his weight being closer to 155 lbs. Even while nearing the 30s, Aeliren still looks as if in his early 20s, with very few, very small wrinkles starting to appear in his brow. His small beard is trimmed in a small pinch, and he keeps his light brown hair neck lenght. With almost everything he wears, Aeliren has his headband, a gift from his sister Emily. Although it appears worn-out and as if it could rip anytime, it is actually very solid, and Aeliren maintains it reguraly. He is rarely seen without his leather armor, which appears well-maintained even after a few years of use, the studs still gleaming as if brand-new. He often carries a satchel on him, crossing his body diagonally, in which he carries things, including a worn journal he often writes in. Holstered to his belt is a vintage Gilnean pistol, gifted to him by his father. When not in armor, he usually wears a fine brown silken jacket, polished bronze buttons lining it, his clothes neatly pressed. His shirt hangs a bit underneath his jacket, bound by a bright-colored silk belt. (W.I.P., more coming soon!) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilneas Human Category:Blades of Greymane